


Pangyric

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the battlefield, off the battlefield.





	Pangyric

**Author's Note:**

> KHYML WotD 2.17. ~June 4, 2005. (A 15 Minute Ficlet)

Yeah, but it was bullshit to use words when there were better things to do with his mouth, Cloud thought, licking the length of Leon's arousal, intending to tease his partner into the same wild abandon that had been his just minutes before.

On the battlefield, they were a wild pair, working together only because of need - two lone mercenaries unwilling to do little more than occasionally watching each others' back. And off the battlefield, their pasts came into play; traumas unspoken reared their ugly heads until words dissolved into the only thing they could really both understand: sex.

Leon grabbed back at his pillow, gloved fingers digging against the age-stained material. He wasn't loud - never was loud. And he never offered much in the way of praise either, but Cloud knew. Cloud had done this enough with other men to know exactly what he was doing to them. He wasn't about to pass it off as a talent or some amazing learned skill. No, he was just observant like any warrior should be.

Closing his eyes, Cloud took Leon's length into his mouth, lips popping slightly over the head as he did so. He could only faintly taste Leon's precome on the back of his tongue; he could feel it more than anything. Leon tasted fairly normal, not the freakish and almost candy-like flavor that his body had now. Purring down in his throat, Cloud heard Leon cry out as if something amazing had happened. They'd done this enough times for Leon to have memorized everything Cloud did. It shouldn't have been surprising, shouldn't have been so amazing.

Still, Cloud liked Leon's moans. It was the sort of praise he never got anywhere else, after all.


End file.
